An electric motor of a power train for a transport vehicle is generally powered by a polyphase voltage via a power supply system. This polyphase voltage is modulated in pulse width. The harmonics of this power voltage cause harmonic currents in the rotor.
However, these caused harmonic currents create losses through Joule and Foucault effect in the rotor, causing significant heating of the rotor.